Victorious Living
by Brittd33
Summary: A Bade, Cabbie an Tandre story... their lives after H.W. Arts and their kids, a lot of them changed, enjoy! Please take the time to read this, it's a family/humor/drama/romance story, thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What exactly happened after they gang left Hollywood Arts? Where did their future lead to? All this;

Jade and Beck married and had three children together. Violet, Carly, and Jasper. Things for them was anything but sweet. Their eldest daughter, Violet Rose, was in a bad accident. When she 4 she was hit by a car. She was outside with Jade and Carly, Jade was busy fixing Carly up that she couldn't get to Violet in time. She ran from Jade when Jade stood up. Violet didn't see the car, but she was hit from her left hip and knocked down. The drunk driver ran her legs over and damaged her left hip. Violet ended up needed surgery for her crushed bone, but found out she was paralyzed.

Carly Danica is one year younger than her sister Violet, so Carly's 11. She's very shy, and had a very rough childhood. She was born with ADHD, and would have breakdowns. Throwing things, hitting people, and screaming. After many medicines were prescribed and taken, things cooled off a lot. She was bullied for no reason, having a 'retarded sister' and having ADHD. Once during a tantrum she ended up hurting herself badly. She accidentally cut her arm with a knife and was rushed to a hospital. She realized that feeling she had was one she needed, where she could just let all the pain escape through her veins. Her parents found out and did everything they could to get her to stop. Carly has it under control, and she's even part of a softball team.

Jasper Noah, the youngest Oliver is only 4. He's one of the biggest trouble makers, but very funny. He get's along good with Carly, and feels like Violet is still a baby that he needs to take care of. He has a great relationship with Jade too.

Violet has black hair, slightly curly, and an olive skin tone like Beck. Her eyes are brown and she's quite slim. Carly has black curly hair and a mix between Jade and Beck's skin tone, her eyes are brown. Jasper has dark brown long hair and Jade's skin color all the way, his eyes are also brown. Their house is a one story house and a grayish color. The first room in the living room, then coming off that is Jade and Beck's room. Where the living room ends is a little hallway and across from eachother are the girls rooms. At the end of the hallway is the kitchen and coming off the kitchen in Jasper's room. The very last room in the house is the family room.

Beck's career took off as an actor in films. He isn't usually a main role, but he produces movies, and plays extras or is a fill in in the movie. He still has his own truck which is a pick-up. Jade's car, and the car they usually take, is a van, so they can fit Violet's wheel chair in the back. There is a ramp that helps them get her up. Jade became a massager and works at a spa where she also does facials and other stuff, that's where Carly likes to spend most of her time.

* * *

An average day at the Oliver's House

Beck was sitting at the kitchen table looking over a script. Violet Carly and Jasper were watching TV while Jade was food shopping.

"I'm hungry!" Jasper yelled.

"Shut up Jas!" Carly yelled back.

"No!" he said smacking Carly's face, and then running for the hills. She ran after him and he ran under the kitchen table. Beck grabbed Carly and picked her up.

"What's going on?"

"He smacked me!" Carly yelled. Jasper stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright guys, knock it off I'm trying to do stuff here, please." The kids ran back to the living room where Violet was when Jade walked through the front door.

"Dinner!" Jade called to everyone. Carly was in first, Jasper tried his best to wheel Violet in, but to no avail. He wasn't strong enough so Beck did.

"I hate being in this," Violet said.

"I know baby," Jade said from across the table. They all finished their chicken and rice then went to their rooms, Jade helped Violet dress in comfy pajamas and helped her get comfy on the bed, since she wouldn't be able to move all night.

Violet had a white room with baby pictures and pictures of family hanging everywhere. All her furniture was dark wood and her bed blanket was a creme color. Jade kissed her goodnight and went in Carly's room.

Carly's room was pink and green with light wood furniture. She said goodnight to her then went in by Jasper.

Jasper had a red room with a blue and red blanket and dark wood furniture.

"Good night mama."

"Good night baby," she kissed his cheek. Then she went in her room where Beck was waiting for her. She snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Soo...? Like it? Please leave a review and tell me! Up next is Tori and Andres family(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all! This is Tandre's chapter, Cabbie is next! (:**

**Please take the time to review and tell your friends to read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tori's singing career didn't end up as she hoped, but her plans of being a mommy did! Her and Andre had three children; Tiffany, Talia, and Daris. Tiffany Nicole had light brown curly hair, brown eyes, and weighed less than a feather. She's 13, and has already started a career; her skin tone is a darker one, almost Andre's color but not too dark.

Talia Ally Harris is 11, has dark brown curly hair and brown eyes as well. She was as skinny as a twig. She and her sister, Tiffany, already have their future planned for them. They're both on an all star cheerleading team. Competitive cheerleading. They both started at 5 years old and took tumbling classes. Tori always makes sure they don't gain a pound.

Daris John Harris, or Darry for short, had Tori's skin tone, and he can be very shy. Around his family he's just as loud as any other 3 year old. He had black hair and looks up to Andre more than Tori. The family is constantly traveling because of the girls cheer team. Since it's competitive cheerleading, it takes place everywhere! They always have to look their best or as Tori says: "Girls! You have to dress to impress!" The girls got used to wearing so much make-up and always looking good. When they got into middle school, Tori wanted them to be the girls everyone else envied. Since they looked gorgeous, why not show it? They had all name brand clothes and were pretty expensive, but that didn't change their character, they the sweetest girls around town.

Tori became a second grade teacher ad worked at a school near Hollywood Arts. She drove a red expedition that had a third backseat. Andre became a music teacher and was living the dream, he drove a black mustang. Their house was two stories. The first room you walked into when you opened the front door was the living room. Attached to it was the kitchen. A narrow hallway lead from the living room, the first room on the left was the bathroom, across from that was Daris' room, next to his was Talia's, and then at the end of the hallway and next to Talia's room was Tiffany's. There was a staircase coming down from the front door that lead to the first floor. There was a family room, laundry room, bathroom, and Tori and Andre's room. The backyard had a pool that started at 3 feet and went to 8 feet. There was a trampoline for the girls to practice flips, and a swing set. The family also had a big German Shepard named Sammy.

An average day in the Harris' home

"Talia! Get that flip higher!" Tori yelled to her daughter on the trampoline.

"Mom, I'm trying!" Talia tried her back flip once more.

"Tiff, let me see," Tori said focusing on Tiffany. Tiffany did two back hand springs and then a back flip. "Alright, well you gotta be less sloppy when you do that."

"Can we go swimming now?"

"Yes go ahead." Both girls ran inside and got on their bikinis. You could see how ripped they were from exercising. Tiffany did a front flip off the diving board and into the deep end, then Talia did the same. On the shallow end, Andre was trying to help Daris lay on a buggie board.

They swan for a few hours before Tori called the girls back in. "We gotta weigh you two real quick." Tori liked Talia to weigh somewhere in her 70's since she was 11 and Tiffany somewhere in her 80's since she was 13.

"Alright, Talia, you weigh 82. You gotta loose that. We'll go running this week."

"K," Talia nodded putting her hair in a ponytail.

"You weigh 85 Tiff, you're good."

"Okay."

"50 sit ups. Go." Tori instructed. Both girls got on their backs and started doing sit ups. One after the other after the other. "We have a party this weekend."

"For what?" Talia asked.

"Um, Jenny's mom texted me. It's a homecoming party for cheer. You two gotta dress nicely, we're going for dinner and we're meeting some older cheerleaders who took cheer as their career."

"Okay, sounds cool," Tiffany said, and Talia agreed.

"How many did you do?" Tori asked.

"25, 25 more to go."

"Alright girlies." Tori walked upstairs and started cooking dinner.

"I hate having to do all this," Talia whispered to Tiffany.

"Me too," she agreed, "but mom wants us to look good."

Tori made salad, fish, and vegetables for dinner. Everyone gathered at the table and discussed plans for the girls cheer party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing guys! And if anyone has seen two comments aboutt me stealing/using someone elses character, it is not true, we worked everything out. So no worries(: **

**This chapter is Cabbie(: Enjoy!**

**And if theres anyone who would like me to pm them when a new chapter is up, just review and tell me. **

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 3

Caterina AKA Cat, married Robbie Shapiero. They only had one daughter at the moment, Sofia Marie. Sofia had dark brown wavy hair, big brown eyes, she could be really boring. Sofia looked like Robbie's face with Cat's hair. Cat use to have dark brown wavy hair before she died it, and that's what Sofia looked like. She also has bangs that stop right before her eyes, And she's kinda a tattle tail.

Cat is currently expecting another baby! A boy, that they planned on naming Christopher John.

Robbie's career took off as a party entertainer. He still has Rex, the mean puppet, now he has Sally, the nice female puppet, Rodney, Rex's little brother and Karen the funny puppet. He does all different voices at birthday party's. He drives a gray BMW.

Cat's career is a make-up artist and also does hair. She does make-up for all different celeberties, singers, actors, and people who hire her for anything. She get's paid a good amount of money. She drives a white dodge avenger that fits 5 people. The couple recently moved to San Diego, which is about 2 hours from where they used to live.

Their house was a two story brick house. The first floor had a living room, kitchen, and the kids bedrooms. The second floor had Cat and Robbie's room, and a bathroom. Sofia's room was light pink, she had a lightwood 'big girl bed,' lightwood dresser, a closet with sliding doors, and a little window. All over her walls were pictures of people. Cat Robbie and her, her family, One Direction, Hannah Montana, Selena Gomez, her and friends, baby pictures of her, their fish, the cat Munchie, Justin Bieber, and casts from her favorite TV shows.

An average day at the Shapieros house

"Sofia baby," Cat called.

"Yes mommy?" Sofia asked, wearing a light pink dress with flats.

"Mommy's gotta go do make-up, wanna come or stay with daddy?"

"Come with you!" She said to her role model.

Cat smiled, "Okay sweetie, let's go," and she took her hand. They walked out to Cat's avenger and buckled on in. She drove for about 45 minutes before she reached her destination. She looked in the backseat and found Sofia sleeping in her car seat. Cat didn't want to wake her, but did anyway, she carried her to the front door and then placed her on the steps.

"Can I wing the doorbell?" Sofia asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Cat smiled sweetly. After Sofia rang it once then the lady came.

"Hello! Come on in!" She said all peppy. "I'm Cindy by the way," Cindy took Cat's hand and shook it.

"Hi! I'm Sofia!"

"Hello, hello Sofia!" Cindy greeted back. She showed them the way to her bathroom. "So, I'm going to a big wedding and party tonight."

"What're you wearing?" Cat asked taking her make-up set out.

"A light blue dress, silver heels, and a white flower clip in my hair."

"Ok," Cat said getting an idea. They laid the dress out to the side so Cat could get a better look at it. She put light blue eye shadow on, then faded it away with a silver-white color. Then she put fake eye lashes on so they looked longer. But for them to look real, she did a thick coat of black mascara. She afterwards curled Cindy's blonde-white hair, each little curl had a little bounce to it. They put the dress on, she looked amazing.

Cindy walked up to a full length mirror, "Oh my god. Thank you so much!"

"I think you should put those white heels on!" Sofia suggested, pointing to white heels by the bathroom door.

Cindy looked at herself once more, "I think you're right." Cat smiled, loving how Sofia took such interest in her mom's job. Cindy paid Cat a good hundred dollars and let her leave.

"Let's go get our tank filled up baby," Cat said driving to the nearest gas station. She spent half of the money on gas before driving home.

"Hello honey," Robbie said kissing Cat's lips.

"Hey."

"Ready for the doctors appointment?" he asked.

"Yep!" The couple left with their daughter and drove off. They waited in te waiting room while Sofia colored. 5 minutes passed. Then 10. 20. Almost 30 before they were called in. Robbie sat Sofia on his lap as Cat dressed in a gown.

"Hello Caterina. How you feeling?" Dr. Steele asked.

"Hi, good. My feet get swollen a lot though."

"Okay, well, can you pee in this cup?" She handed her a cup to pee in so he could check her sugar levels and for infections.

"Here doc," Cat said handing her back her cup of urine.

"Thank you, we just gotta weigh you. Step on this scale please." Cat stood up and walked over to it. She stepped on and her doctor adjusted it. "Ok, so you're average, you weigh 144 pounds."

"How much did I gain since last time?"

"Well, about 3 pounds. Last time we checked, 2 weeks ago, you were 142.50 pounds."

"Okay."

"So, your due date is in three weeks. Today is May third, around the 24th you should be expecting."

"Yay."

"So now I just gotta check your blood pressure, and then we'll see how the baby's doing," She smiled sweetly and wrapped it around Cat's arm until she got her blood pressure. Cat laid on her back as she put gel on her stomach. She moved the wand around, "So around now the baby should be going into position, head first, but it's not yet." Then they listened to the heart beat of the baby and Sofia smiled. "Caterina, I wanna see you next week same time, just to see the position the baby is in."

"Okay. No problem."

"Any questions?"

Cat looked at Robbie and neither one of them did, so they left.

"You don't think I'll need a C-section, do you?" Cat asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Want to stop at Burger King?" Robbie said.

"Yeah daddy! Please?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah sure honey," Cat said. They pulled in the parking lot, ordered Sofia her happy meal with a toy, then ordered food for them selves.

"We still need to do his room," Cat said taking a bite of her hamburger."

"I know." Robbie said. So far they had the walls a light blue, a dark wood crib with blue and white blankets, a dark wood rocking chair, and the closet doors up. So much more awaited...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The Oliver's**

"You get the tickets?" Jade asked excited.

"Yeah," Beck smiled waving them in the air.

"Yes!" Jade smiled and kissed him. They couple could finally go to Hawaii! Carly was in the family room with Jasper listening to music on the TV. He was dancing in the free space in the room to Call Me Maybe. Carly was cracking up laying on the couch. That was until Jasper broke something. Carly sat straight up and Jasper started laughing. Beck and Jade heard it and ran to the room.

"What was that?" Jade asked.

"I broke that vase," Jasper pointed to a big glass vase that was now in millions of pieces.

"Jasper!" Jade yelled. He snickered and ran away to his room. "I swear, I don't know where he gets all his energy!" Jade said as Carly and Beck cleaned up.

Beck laughed, "Jade, he's only four." Jade sighed and walked to her room.

**The Harris'**

Tori was out shopping with the girls and their friends and Andre was home with Daris. Talia and Tiffany ran into every store they saw. They had four friends with them and spent about two hours here so far.

"Girls, let's go eat please."

"Mom," Tiffany groaned.

"Tiff, we're eating."

They stopped at Nozu and ordered sushi with their friends.

"So you all going to the cheer party?" Tori asked Tiffany and Talia's friends from cheer and school.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Andre," Tori started, "I'm gonna take the girls shopping tomorrow for dresses for the party."

"Alright babe, I'll take Daris with me."

"Where?"

"Me and a few friends are going out."

"Alright hon." Tiffany and Talia were getting their swimsuits on to go swimming, in this weather the pool would feel amazing.

**The Shaperio's**

"Hand me that star please," Robbie asked nicely to Cat. Their were putting stars on the baby's ceiling that light up in the dark. He did that as she put clothes they had neatly away in the empty draws.

"Mommy, I'm bored."

"Go play with Munchie." Munchie was their orange cat.

"But I can not mommy, because Muchie does not play."

"Sof, we're busy."

"Okay."

Robbie and Cat did as much work as their could get done in the baby's room. Cat was exhausted and went for a nap with Sofia in her room. They were out like a light. While they were sleeping Robbie got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Robbie Shapiero?" A guy asked, followed by a burp.

"Um, yeah. Can I help you?"

"I need a party entertainer for my son Rich."

Robbie got the time, date, kids age, address, and hung up. This was one party he wasn't looking foward too.

_~~~ A few days later_

**The Harris'**

Tori was at the mall with the girls looking for cute dresses. The next store they stopped in was Macy's. Tiffany found a pink sequin strapless dress that stopped almost mid-thigh. Talia found a sleeveless printed one-shoulder dress that was brown mixed with blue. It stopped a little bit before her mid-thigh. Tori paid for the dresses and drove home. Once they were home she took out her big yellow pages book. She went in the make-up and beauty section. There were thousands of people to call, but she only looked for people who had 5 stars. She looked at some of the reviews and called three people.

First a lady named Katherine Mari-Mane.

"Hello, I'm looking to see if you had time to stop by next Wednesday to do my daughters' make-up."

"I'm booked, sorry dear."

"Oh, no, it's okay."

The second lady was Kim Shane.

"Hello, I'm looking to see if you had time to stop by next Wednesday to do my daughters' make-up. They have a party."

"I'm away on vacation, I'm sorry."

"No problem."

The third person was a lady named Caterina Shaperio. That last name looked familiar.

"Hello, I'm looking for someone to stop by next Wednesday to do my daughters' make-up. For a party."

"Um, I think I have time, what time is the party?"

"5 o'clock, but both my daughters need their make-up done." Tori said.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your address."

"139 Edwards Road, La California."

"Okay! No probs!"

"Thank you."

**The Shaperio's**

"Robbie! I have make-up to do tomorrow where we used to live!"

"Really? Awesome." Robbie agreed.

**The Oliver's**

Jade was on her way to work with Carly. She worked at LA Spa; Feel Good and Healthy. Jade's co-worker Jackie gave Carly a facial, Jade was in a room giving massages to costumers. Jade worked a good three hours before she left.

"Wanna stop somewhere to eat?" Carly asked.

"Sure," Jade replied. The pulled in the Apple bee's parking lot and they ate together.

* * *

Thanks for reading! (: 3 reviews for next chapter please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad you all are liking the story! And NO I did not steal the Hawii idea from another story, my sister came up with the idea. Whats the other story with that idea? Im gonna read it to make sure mine isnt like theirs. **

**And I'm not stealing anything from other stories, stop saying I am.**

**I'd like to thank:**

**Ali of district 3, Loveyy12, -A, and all the guests who are following this story! (:**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 5

**The Harris'**

"Tiff!" Tori called upstairs, "get your dress on and come downstairs!" Tori was wearing a long dark bluedress with black heels. She was waiting for the make-up artist to come. Talia was already in her dress waiting in the kitchen.

Just then the door bell rang, Tori went to get it. A certain redhead stood there. A familiar reedhead.

"Cat? Cat!" Tori said in shock wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi Tori! I didn't know you where the one who called!" Tori stepped aside so she could walk in with Sofia. Cat took a seat next to Talia and got all her make-up out.

"So what's the party for? "Cat asked.

"A cheerleading party, that's the dress she's gonna wear."

"Okay." Cat did a light shade of brown eye shadow, after applying foundation to Talia's clear face. Then she put on black eyeliner, curled her eyelashes, and put on black fake eye lashes. Cat put a light coat of mascera on and waited for it to dry.

"So, how's everything?" Tori asked.

"Good, me and Robbie had Sofia, oh! And I'm not really fat, a baby's in here." Cat explained.

"I know Cat," Tori laughed. "So, boy or girl?"

"Boy!"

"Congrats."

"And we moved to San Diegdo." Cat said. Then she put a small amount of brown glitter on Talia's eye lashes. "You want her hair done too?"

"Yes please." Talia said.

Cat straightened Talia's shoulder lenght hair and then added clip on extensions that were her hair color, under her hair. It looked so real, and long, it went half way down her back.

Next she did Tiffany. Since her dress was pink, Cat decided to do black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascera. She didn't put fake eyelashes on, but she did put pink glitter on her eyelashes. Then she added pink lipgloss to Tiffany's lips. Done. Cat straightened her hair so it was all the same lenght, then she curled it, loose curls that fell down her back. Both girls looked beautiful.

"Thanks so much Cat," Tori said handing her 400 dollars.

"Tori, I don't need this much money!"

"Yes you do, for gas. You have a two hour ride back to your house, and money for the kids."

"Thank you."

"Bye-bye!" Sofia said.

"Good-bye sweetheart."

**The Oliver's**

Beck was holding Jasper's hand, with Carly to the side of him and Violet in her wheelchair in front of them all. They were walking to the park, as Jade had something up her sleve. The Olivers reached their destination and Carly and Jasper took off for the swings.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Vi?" Beck asked.

"You know the ting that the doctor told us about my legs? Can we try it?"

"Violet, it's an expensive surgery, they recunstructe your bones and nerves to help ya walk, but you know they said it doesn't always work."

Violet sighed, "Okay."

They stayed for an hour before having ice cream and going home.

Jade was in the living room when she was her family walking up the driveway.

"Go! Get in there!" Jade commanded to the two dogs to go in her room. "Hi!" Jade said when everyone walked inside.

**The Shapiero's**

Cat and Sofia walked inside their house and told Robbie about their day.

"Oh and Cat, flowers came for you. I don't know who sent them," Robbie handed her red and pink roses.

"They're so pretty!"

"Let's go out for lunch." Robbie suggested. The agreed and went to Nozu. At Nozu, the waiter gave Cat a free bowl of shrimp and toold her a secret someone bought it for her.

"Robbie, these gifts are getting weirder."

"How so?" he asked sipping his water.

"First a card, then chocolate, then notes, now flowers and shrimp. I want to know who is sending me all these gifts." Cat explained.

"Mommy, can I have chicken nuggets?" Sofia asked.

"Of course sweetie."

**The Oliver's**

"What's...going on?" Carly asked sipicious.

"Well, we decided to give you three a present." Jades said, she opened the bedroom door and two pups ran out.

"Oh my god!" Violet said smiling.

"What type of doggies are they?" Jasper asked hugging one.

"One's a husky and the other's a german shepherd."

"What's their names?" Carly asked.

"Name them, the husky's a girl and the german shepherd is a boy," Beck said.

"Awesome!" Jasper yelled jumping on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**And in this chapter...comes Cat's birth! :D Don't criticize about it, IDK what birth's like! D: Enjoyyy!(: Love you all**

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Harris'**

Tori was catching up with a few other moms while Talia and Tiffany hung out with friends.

"Attention! Attention please!" One mom called. "If anyone's interested in cheering for the rest of this year, which is 6 months, please sign this sheet, I'll talk with you all later. Thanks!"

Competitive cheering was 6 months at a time, then if you'd like, you sign up for another 6 months.

**The Shaperio's**

"Robbie, we need to talk..."

"Oh no, Cat. I knew you didn't wanna be with me and-"

"Robbie," Cat giggled, "It's not that. I love being with you. But this is about my family."

"What happened?" Robbie and her took a seat on the couch and she craddeled her tummy.

"My brother's back in the mental hospital, and his wife is no where to be seen. Their looking to put his daughter in a foster home." Cat said.

"What? No! They can't put a two year old in foster care, it'll just mess with her. She'll bounce from home to home."

"My point exactly. So I was wondering if you'd be okay with taking her in."

"I don't know Cat. I mean, I'd love to, but where'd she stay, how'd we be able to take care of her, Sofia and Christopher."

"But Robbie, she's two, we'd be able to."

Robbie shrugged his shoulders and went to his room. Cat had finished an amazing make-up job at Tori's earlier and received so much money. She decided to go put it in the bank. She took Sofia with her and tried thinking of ways to convince Robbie to adopt her niece, Kadence.

**The Oliver's**

The kids decided to name the dogs; Booger, Jasper's chioce, and Lucy, the girls choice. The husky was Lucy and the German Shepherd is Booger. Where Jasper came up woth naming him that, no one knows...

The took the dogs for a walk around the block. The stopped to sniff everything they could.

"Jasper, don't let go of that leash," Beck said.

"Okay!" he yelled.

"Jasper, what're you doing?" Carly asked, watching her brother squish something.

"The doggie pooped! And I smushed it!" he snickered.

"Jasper!" Beck yelled.

They finished their walk and Beck cleaned Jasper's shoes. Beck filled Jade in on what happened. Carly was in the family room trying to teach the dogs to sit, but wasn't doing a good job.

_1 Week Later_

**The Shaperio's**

Cat, Robbie, and Sofia were on the way to Cat's doctor appointment for yet, another check-up.

"Hello, Cat," The doctor said shaking her hand.

"Hi!"

The doctor did another ultrasound and saw that the baby hadn't moved out of it's position.

"Alright Cat, I think we're going to have to admit you to the hospital."

"Today?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, today."

They drove home with Sofia yelling "I'm gonna be a big sister!" The whole way home. Robbie grabbed the bag that they'd packed and drove to the hospital. The were brought in a room immediately.

The doctors first hooked up an IV and some anesthesia. They gave Cat an epidural so that she'd be numb, but remain awake. The reason behind the C-Section was because the baby was in a breech position. Two hours later she was ready for the surgery. Robbie dressed in scrubs, Sofia waited in the waiting room with her grandparents.

The doctors started with two incisions, all Cat felt was tugging and pulling. The doctors pulled the baby out of Cat's tummy, she caught a glimpse of him, but nothing more. It took at least 30 minutes to stich her up because of each layer of skin needed to be stitched.

She and Robbie heard the baby crying, Robbie went by when while they cleaned him and weighed him. 6 pounds 4 ounces. The nurses swaddled him and Robbie brought him out to the waiting room to show everyone. Afterwards, they wheeled Cat into her room where she finally got to see Christopher John Shapiero. Robbie held Sofia up so she could see her little brother.

"So Cat. You will have to stay here for at least four days, depending on how you feel. Okay?"

"Yeah," Cat said tired.

**The Harris'**

Everyone was enjoying the weekend before they had to go back to school and work. They all swam in the pool having a good time. Tori didn't bother the girls once about cheer or they body, which they liked.

"You ready for pre school Daris?" Tori asked her tot.

"No mama. I don't like it there."

"But 'cha gotta go," Andre said.

"Daddy, I don't want to. I don't want to!"

"Alright that's it, let's go," Tori wrapped a towel around Daris and brought him inside crying and screaming.

As he sat down coloring she started cooking potatoes, corn, and chicken.

"So Andre," Tori said across the kitchen table.

"What?"

"I was thinking we could see Cat and Robbie soon."

"Lil' Red...and puppet boy?"

"Yeah, they have a little girl, Daris' age. And she's pregnant." Tori explained. "But they moved to San Diedgo."

"Well, maybe for Talia's 11th birthday next week, we can invite them." Andre suggested.

"Maybe we can get ahold of Beck and Jade too."

"Yeah, maybe."

"My friends can still come right?" Talia asked.

"Yeah. Of course baby."

"I'm done, mommy. Please." Daris said, using the manners he was taught in preschool. "Thank you. Can I have more soda?"

"Darry, you don't make scene. That's not how you use manners." Tiffany laughed.

"Your welcome and shut up Tiffany!"

"See! You should have said 'Please shut up Tiffany, thank you.' That's manners." Tiffany and Talia laughed at Tiffany's remark.

Tori yelled at the girls, explaining that he doesn't know them quite yet. And at least he's trying, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Do you think they should adopt Cat's neice?


	7. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Thanks for reviewing guys! And I got one review, saying Cat's new baby should die, then they can adopt Cat's neice. But if I did that I know I'd get alotta hate, so I'm not.**

**Ummm...I have pictures of what all their kids look like, does anyone know a website where I can post the pics so you all can see pics of their kids? Pleaseee help!**

**I have the next chapter all ready!...but I need 6 reviews then I'll post it. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The Shaperio's

Cat and the baby were fianlly ready to come home, but she had to be careful with her cut. She was sitting on the couch with Christopher and Sofia. She was half asleep with Chris sleeping in her arms, Sofia was watching Dora.

"Sof, can you please get me his bottle out of the fridge?" Cat asked followed by a long yawn. Sofia jumped off the couch, pulled a chair to the fridge after she opened it, took a bottle off the middle shelf, ran to Cat and gave it to her.

"Thanks baby."

"Heyy, kitty cat," Robbie said and kissed Cat's head.

"Hi, can you please feed him?" Cat asked; Robbie nodded and took Christopher. "So I was thinking about what you said, about Kadence, and I think we can give it a shot."

"Really? Awesome, thanks Robbie!"

The Oliver's

"Let's go!" Beck called to the kids, today was their trip to Hawaii. The Family drove to the airport which they then went on their flight.  
A 5 hour flight...

"Jasper, sit down," Jade whispered.

"No!" He yelled jumping on the seat. The seating pattern was Jade, Jasper, Beck, and across was the two girls.

"Jasper Noah Oliver. Sit down now."

"Nooo!"

Jade had enough, she picked him up, gave him a small spanking and sat him down. He went in his seat crying and curled up in Beck's lap. He took a two hour nap on Beck's lap, thank god, and Beck did a word serch. Carly played on her iTouch until it died, and Violet read a book. Jade cut up paper using her siccors.

"So while we're there, we can have surfing lessons, canoe rides, go snorkeling, or visit some historical places," Beck said looking at a brochure.

"I wanna take surfing lessons." Carly said.

The Shaperio's

Cat was laying in bed, Robbie, Sofia, and Christopher were in the living room playing.

"Daddy! Show him you puppets!" Sofia laughed.

Robbie got out Rex and did some silly voices and stuff, making Sofia laugh and Christopher look at him like a nut.

"Alright guys, I think we gotta eat." Robbie said. He carried Christopher to the kitchen and Sofia sat at the table. Robbie gently placed Christopher in a swing and cooked mac and cheese. He put some on a plate for himslef and Sofia.

"Daddy, I want him to be a bigger, so I play can play with him."

"I know, but you'll have to wait a few years Sofia." Robbie realized, in a few year Sofia will be old enough to play with friends not Christopher. Maybe taking in Kadence could give her a playmate.

Cat walked down the stairs, painfully, and made her way to the kitchen. "You still in a lot of pain?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. She picked up Christopher and held him on her chest. "I'm so tired," she yawned.

"Alright, so I called the foster home, child services are bringing her here tomorrow morning. 9am," Robbie said.

"Robbie! You know how much cleaning I'm gonna have to get down? That's too early."

"Cat, that's the only time I could schedule for!"

"Alright, whatever. Guess I better get started." Cat put Christopher in his crib tosleep and started vaccuming the rooms. By then Robbie was done eating, so he started cleaning the kitchen.

The Harris'

"No, I want big! Fancy!" Tori yelled to the cake guy over the phone. "No, that's not gonna feed 100 people!" She rolled her eyes, "Listen, my daugher's turning 11, I need a huge cake, pink, with a black fondent bow wrapped around it. With writing on the top."

"That the cake people?" Andre asked.

Tori nodded, "Well I don't care if that means you'll have to make another persons cake late to do mine, I need it ASAP. Thank you, bye."

"Geez, calm down Tor."

"Andre, we still gotta send out some invatations, get the cake, and decorations. Oh that reminds me, I gotta call Cat."

"Alright, well I'm taking the kids out for some Frozen Yogurt."

"Hey! Cat! Talia's 11th birthday is coming up, would you be able to come? And bring Sofia and Robbie?"

"When?"

"This Thursday," Tori told her.

"Well, I gave birth the other day. I'm really sore, and we're thinking of adopting my neice."

"Really? Congrats! Hey, ya got Jade and Beck's number?"

"Yeah! 610-8768"

"Great thanks!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing ;* 5 reviews for next chapter? Pretty please? Thankss!**

* * *

_The Oliver's_

The Oliver's were into their third hour on the flight, and going nuts. Jasper was looking over Carly's shoulder seeing what she was doing every second, Violet was bored out of her mind, Jade was irritated, and Beck was tired.

"I think that guy dead!" Jasper yelled pointing to an old man sleeping.

"He ain't dead. smart one."

"Mama he dead!" Jasper yelled running towards Jade. He hopped up on her lap scared and put his head on her shoulder.

"Jasp, he's taking a nap," Jade said rubbing his back.

"I have to potty."

"Alright let's go," Beck took Jasper's hand and walked to the back of the plane.

_The Shaperio's_

The house was finally clean, Sofia and Christopher were taking a nap, and Cat was relaxing on the couch. Robbie had a birthday party to go to.

"Sofia, Kadence, and Christopher Shapiero." Cat mumbled to herself. "I like that." She heard Christopher crying and walked to his room, "What's wrong baby?" She asked picking him up. He immediately stopped crying, Cat walked into the living room and looked at the time 7:39 PM. She yawned, "How about we take your first bath baby boy?"

She half filled the sink and stuck her baby in it. She carefully washed him, dressed him in clean clothes and gave him a bottle. For dinner, she made chicken and corn, Robbie was home by then and ate with them.

"So how was your day?" Cat asked.

"Long," Robbie replied.

"Alright, I'm putting the kids to bed, then myself," Cat said.  
She picked up Christopher and held Sofia's hand and walked to their rooms. First she did Christopher then she put Sofia to sleep.

_The Harris'_

Tori just finished putting Daris to bed and was cleaning the house. Tiffany and Talia were hanging out in the living room and Andre was fixing something on his car.

"Alright, so Talia, everything's ready for your birthday, but I just need to know what type of stuff you wanna do," Tori said.

"Well, swimming, karaoke, can we bring the quads out? Take turns on them, and then just hang out."

"Alright yeah. That's fine."

"You're so retarded!" They heard Tiffany laugh. They turned around the see Daris standing in the living room in his underwear.

"Darry, I put you to bed. What're you doing up?" Tori asked picking him up.

She walked back to his room and laid in bed with him until he fell asleep, which took about half an hour. She walked out of his room and dialed Beck and Jade's number.

"Hi! It's Tori!"

"Oh, little miss perfect," she heard Jade laugh.

_The Olivers'_

"Who is it?" Beck asked.

"Tori," she mouthed. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys could make it to my daughter, Talia's, birthday coming up." Tori said.

"Depends. We getting paid?" Jade asked.

"Give me the phone, Beck said taking it from her. "Hey Tor, it's Beck. What's up?"

"My daughter's birthday next week, can you all make it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can."

"Great! See you guys!"

"K, bye."

A few hours later the flight was over. It was 9 o'clock and everyone was pooped out.

"I think the hotel's this way," Carly said.

"No, no it's this way," Jade said. Everyone followed Jade, until they realized the way there were heading lead to a bunch of woods.

"Carly was right," Beck sighed carrying Jasper. They all turned around and made their way back down that way. It took them a while, but they finally made it to the hotel. The Olivers' stayed at the Kalia hotel, with an ocean view room. It was two beds, and a couch, small kitchen and living room and one bathroom. The three kids got the bigger bed and Beck and Jade shared a bed.

_The Shapeiro's_

Everyone was asleep and it was nearly 12:00 midnight. Robbie and Cat's door quietly squeaked open and a little brunette walked in.

"Mommy?"

Cat sat up, "Sofia? What's wrong?" She picked her daughter up and held her close to her.

"I had a bad dream."

"Okay, only tonight you can sleep with Mommy and daddy, okay?"

"Okay," Sofia said making herself comfortable in between her mom and dad. They all fell asleep as quick as they woke up...

Cat's dream

"Mama!" A familiar little voice said running in Cat's direction. She bent down and picked up her little daughter.

"Yes Kadence?"

"Mama! I wuv you!" The little girl squealed wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Next Sofia came running in the living room, tackling Cat's legs. Cat looked up at the wall next to her. A baby picture of her holding Kadence at the hospital right after she was born, and next to that was one of Sofia, but not Christopher. Where was Christopher?

She made her way to her sons room, she was quite dizzy. The room was painted orange, and not one baby thing was in it, only a computer.

Where was Christopher? What had happened to her baby?

End of Dream

Cat woke up sweating. She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to Christopher's room. She picked him up out of his crib, causing him to wake up. She held him as close and tight as she could.

Did this dream mean something?


	9. Chapter 9

_**EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! IM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'LL POST ANOTHER LONGGG CHAPTER VERY SOON! I PROMISE ;) ENJOYY AND REVIEW(:**_

_**BRITTD33**_

* * *

Chapter 10

**The Harris'**

The family were finally on the middle of the woods to camp, something they usually did. All the girls were gathering sticks for a fire. Daris was napping and all the adults sat in the RV talking.

"You got the marshmellows Andre?" Tori asked braiding her hair into one braid.

"Right here babe."

"Ugh, why can't you talk like that to me?" Trina whined to her husband.

"Honey I do." Mike said.

"Oh shut up," Trina said walking to Tori.

**The Oliver's**

The family was spending their last days together having as much fun as possible. They did everything they could do in the amout of time they had. Today they were going for a tour around Hawaii.

"This is boring," Carly whispered to Jade.

"Tell me 'bout it. It put Jasper to sleep," Jade whispered back.

"Let's ditch," Carly suggested. Beck and Violet were too interested in the tour and Jasper was sleeping to notice the other two ladies leave.

They ran a few blocks before they were out of breath. "Let's get some food and drinks," Jade said bringing Carly to a hotdog stand. The ordered two hotdogs with lemonade. "So your dad's friend from high school invited us to her daughter's birthday party."

"Let me guess, you don't like her." Carly guessed right on the spot.

"Ding ding ding. But we're going cause they have a pool."

"Nicee," Carly agreed.

**The Shaperio's**

"Robbie, I'd love to adopt her. Ask your mom if she can speed up the case. She is a social worker maybe she can help."

"Okay, I'll call her now," Robbie walked away and called his mom.

Cat sat down on the couch with Christopher and bounced him in her lap. "You want another sister honey?"

"Mommy?" Sofia asked.

"Yes Sof?"

Sofia climbed up on the couch by Cat, "I-I want to- I want something."

"What do you want?" Cat asked.

"I want iceweam."

"Alright, come to the kitchen, we got icepops." Sofia hopped off the couch with Cat and walked into the kitchen. Cat opened the freezer and got out a fudge chocolate ice-pop for Sofia. Then she got a clean bottle and made Christopher some milk. SHe sat with him on the couch and fed it to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellooooo! So I completley understand if you all want to hit me with a bus. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! *I'm having trouble writing this story, so help and ideas are appreciated!

-Brittd33

* * *

Chapter 11

1 week later

**The Shapiero's**

Robbie was home with the kids while Cat was out working. She had a couple clients today, for a girls birthday party. She parked her car in the driveway and walked up the steps to the house.

"Hello! We've been waiting," the mother said opening the door, even before Cat could ring the bell. Cat stepped inside, she had 12 girls to do.

The first was he birthday girl, Julia. Cat brushed out her long blonde hair and did a waterfall braid in it. Then she did her make-up. She started with the foundation, then the lavender eyeshadow. Next she added liquid eyeliner to her top lid, then some lip gloss.

Every girl got her hair done, wether it was a type of braid, curled, straightened, or up-do. And everyone got their make-up done. Cat had never been so tired in her life. "Thank you so much, how much do you charge?" The woman asked.

"Usually $100 dollars for hair and make-up per person. But since there were twelve girls, I'll charge $60 dollars per person."

"Not a problem, I'll be right back." Then she came back with $720. Cat took the money and thanked her, then left. On her way home she called Tori.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tor! What's up!"

"Hey, Cat nothing. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's nice."

"So, I was wondering, when is your daughter's party?"

"Oh, this Wednesday! Two days. Can you make it?"

"Of course! What does she like?"

"She shops at the mall a lot, and we're getting her the newer iPhone. So if you want, you can get her a case for it."

"Okay! So I'm gonna let you go."

"Alright bye."

Cat drove to the mall and went up to one of the cell phone stands. She picked out a pink one with rhinestones on it, and a $15 dollar iTunes card.

**The Oliver's**

They all returned from their trip, which was fantastic by the way. Carly was a pro at surfing. Jade loved relaxing on the beach. Violet loved the canoe races. Jasper enjoyed playing in the sand. Beck's favorite was going snorkling. But...it was all over.

Their dogs were home from their friends house and Carly and Jade were walking them. Jasper was in the living room with Violet watching TV while Beck practiced his lines for a new movie.

Violet was watching Animal Planet, while Jasper had a ball in his hands.

"Look at me! Look at me!" He yelled throwing it up in the air and trying to catch it.

"I'm gonna laugh when you give yourself a bloody nose Jas." Violet told him.

"Be a quiet!" He yelled. He threw the ball in the air so high it hit the ceiling and smacked right into the TV. Violet screamed and Jasper stood there like no big deal. The TV shattered and smoke was everywhere.

Beck came running in, "What happened?!"

"Daddy! I threw a basketball! And it hit TV!" Jasper said, followed by a laugh.

"Jasper! That isn't funny! You just broke our TV!"

"I don't care! You stupid!" He yelled pointing at Beck. Beck picked him up and smackeed him. Then he carried him to his room and told him to sit in the corner.

He came out in the living room just as Jade, Carly, and the dogs walked in. "What happened?" Jade asked horrified.

"Jas broke the TV by throwing a ball," Violet explained.

"That little- Where is he?" Jade yelled.

"Time out in his room," Beck said.

The dogs were let off their leashes and ran around the house. Jasper stood hiding in the doorway watching everyone. The dogs ran right over to him and he opened the back door and let them out.

Carly went to go feed the dogs. She filled the bowls up with food and water and called them. They didn't come. She saw Jasper standing there, "Aren't you suppose to be in time out?"

"I let Booger and Lucy go outside in the back door."

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled. "Jasper let the dogs out the back door!"

"What?" Beck yelled, grabbing his car keys.

**The Harris'**

Tori and Andre just finished birthday party shopping. Today was Talia's real birthday and she was getting ready to open presents. Andre put all the party supplies in the garage and came back up to watch her open presents. She got new Uggs, a necklace with her name on it, a new iPhone, clothes from the mall, a new Juicy Couture bag, and a Macbook Pro.

She immediatley set up her iPhone, putting her contacts in, taking pictures, and downloading free apps.

"Happy birthday honey," Tori said giving her a hug.

"Thank you Mom and Dad," Talia said. She couldn't wait till her birthday party, where she'd recieve gifts from family and friends. She stayed up late watching a new movie,_ LOL starring Miley Cyrus_ with Tiffany in her room. She loved every present she got.

"Andre, I have no idea what your talking about." Tori and Andre were laying in bed and fighting. She was on her iPad palying Angry Birds.

"Tori, you haven't realized how you've been pushing me away?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh yeah? What color are my eyes?"

"Green."

"They're brown Tori."

"Andre! Like you know everything about me?"

"Your birthday is May 21, your favorite color is purple, your eyes are brown, you wanted to become a singer, your favorite food is shrimp, when you eat rice and kidne beans you always put the beans on the side, never on top."

"Whatever, go to bed," she said turning the light off.

This was the last straw for Andre.


End file.
